


Bueno, es un Potter después de todo

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Lily Potter terminó con Scorpius, así que, ¿qué tiene de malo un poco de diversión con su hermano Albus? ¿No es un Potter después de todo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está originalmente publicada en Potterfics bajo el titulo "Premio de Consolación". Como es de suponer el usuario Justin Evans y Albus_Yawn somos la misma persona.

Scorpius, ya con 17 años y el cabello plateado hasta los hombros se movió incómodamente en la silla en la que estaba sentado por tercera vez esa noche. Sus ojos plata, tan hermosos (como muchas chicas habían alegado), sólo destellaron un momento por la indecisión antes de fijar la atención en la chica que Scorpius estaba tratando de recuperar:

 

 

<<Lily Luna Potter>>

 

La chica de dieciséis años había sido su novia por casi un año en el que había sido muy feliz, hasta que algo salió a luz y su relación tuvo que terminar abruptamente, dejándolo como había escuchado de su mejor amigo " _fuera de cobertura_ ".

 

Ahora, tres meses después luego del detestable momento y luego de las incontables oportunidades de tratar de recuperar a la chica, Scorpius se sumergió de nuevo en la depresión al recordar como había terminado todo aquel sueño feliz:

 

_Aquella noche, Scorpius había llegado súper contento al Gran Comedor para buscar a su gran amada. Caminó con la elegancia que siempre le caracterizaba, causando que muchas chicas se desmayaron de sólo verlo, pero él no prestó mayor atención y siguió su camino. El chico rubio podía haberse acercado a la docena de chicas bonitas que siempre estaban dispuesto a tomarlo para ellas, pero esa noche, como había sucedido todas las anteriores Scorpius sólo tenía corazón para la chica que ahora estaba frente suyo, sentada en la silla de la casa Gryffindor._

_─Lily. ─Dijo al fin y la muchacha levanto la cara para verlo... pero no de la forma en que este esperaba._

_─Contigo quería hablar, Scorpius. ─Habló la chica seriamente._

_─Si yo también... pero antes._

_Y entonces tomó a la pequeña de los hombros, la levantó y siendo lo suficientemente cuidadoso la atrajo hacía él para juntar sus labios en un beso. Su mano fue a parar detrás del cuello de la chica y sus ojos se cerraron para disfrutar de la bella sensación que siempre le producía hacer aquello._

_Pero eso no tenía nada de bello, no en ese momento. Cuando Scorpius sintió que Lily no estaba respondiendo al beso, se preguntó sin aún soltarla, qué podía estar haciendo mal, pues ella siempre se derretía con ellos. En menos de segundos sintió las manos de la menor tratando de despegarse de él, y Scorpius sin comprender, se separó de ella._

_─¿Qué te pasa?_

_─Te dije que quería hablar contigo._

_─Y yo también pero podemos besarnos primero, ¿no? Somos novios y eso es lo que hacen los novios._

_Scorpius sonrió como siempre hacia en situaciones ridículas como esa y se dispuso a retomar al beso, pero la chica, que tenía otros planes, se lo impidió._

_─No y no._

_─¿Cómo? ─El rubio la miro de reojo. ─No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?_

_─Que no podemos besarnos y que no somos novios._

_─¿Es una broma, verdad? Dime que es una broma._

_─No es una broma,_

_─¿Hablar en serio?_

_La chica bien podría haber dicho que sí, pero no en ese momento. En ese momento no era broma, era en serio. Sólo asintió con la cabeza en señal afirmativa._

_─¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo terminamos? ─Scorpius aún no podía asimilar aquello y sólo se limitó a mirar a los ojos a Lily como pidiendole "Dame una expliación"._

_─Lo siento, Scorpius._

_─¿Esto es porque soy de Slytetherin? Porque déjame decirte que lo de las casas es una estupidez._

_─No, no es por eso. ─Respondió la chica con calma._

_─¿Es porque soy un Malfoy?_

_─No, tampoco._

_─¿Es porque mi papá no se llevaba bien con el tuyo?_

_─NO._

 

_─¿Entonces?_

_Lily finalmente tuvo que decirlo, o más bien gritarlo:_

_─SOMOS FAMILIA, SCORPIUS. Y NO PODEMOS SEGUIR CON ESTO._

_─¿Qué? Pero yo._

_─Lo siento, Scorpius, no podemos._

_Lily Luna Potter se levantó de su puesto y empezó a caminar hacia la salida._

_Scorpius, quien aún no salía de su desconcierto, sólo pudo echar a correr detrás de la chica._

_─Por favor, Lily no seas así, esto no puede ser un impedimento. Continuemos con esto, yo te amo._

_─Esto sí que es un impedimento, no podemos continuar. Y yo también te amo, como la familia que somos. Lo siento._

_Y finalmente desapareció por la puerta._

_El joven rubio quedó parado en su sitio. En cualquier otro momento hubiese llorado sin importar que fuese un hombre, un Malfoy y que todos lo estuviesen viendo, pero ahora sólo se pudo quedar callado y guardarse el vació que sentía._

_Las chicas comenzaron a seguirlo y acecharlo en su camino, pero él sólo podía pensar en la chica que acababa de dejarlo._

Cuando finalmente regresó al presente, Scorpius fijó de nuevo toda la atención de Lily, quien reía de los más lindo con sus hermanos y primos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Tenía a Hugo y Rose Weasley a su lado, los dos bien vestidos. Y Albus del otro lado, con una túnica impecable que ambos compartían.

 

En esos momentos, tanto él como Albus, su ex cuñado estaban graduándose. Luego de siete años de ese montón de estrés mágico, podían estar felices de terminar todo. Pero Scorpius no tenía animos de estar feliz. Y aunque pensó que lo que tenía en mente no debía hacerse en esos momentos, se ignoró y siguió adelante. Su plan tenía que dar resultado.

 

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya se encontraba dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba la muchacha, dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

 

Al llegar, todos, en especial Albus Potter se quedaron en silencio.

 

─¿Lily?

 

─¿Qué deseas, Scorpius?

 

Scorpius maldijo de que Lily no fuese más alegre al enfrentarse a él.

 

─Ya sabes que es lo que quiero.

 

─No, no lo sé. ¿Podrías decirme?

 

El rubio evitó suspirar para perder la calma. Nunca había incluido en su plan de conquista tener que explicar "lo que estaba tratando decir". Era más que obvio que Lily sabía que él quería que fuesen novios de nuevo. Pero ahora, que la chica se hacía la dura, sabía que tenía que ser explícito... y en realidad no importaba mucho porque todos los familiares de Lily sabían cuáles eran sus planes.

 

Así que trató de hacerlo lo más firme que pudo.

 

─Lily, sabes que me refiero a hacer novios de nuevo. Y aquí estoy pidiéndote de nuevo para intentarlo.

 

La chica sonrió y como Scorpius ya se temía, le dijo la respuesta:

 

─Y tú sabes que mi respuesta es no.

 

Y así era. Esa era la respuesta. Sólo era "No". Entre ambos no podía haber nada y ese nuevo "no", el décimo, para ser específicos, lo volvía a confirmar. La relación entre Lily Potter y Scorpius Malfoy ya había terminado y no empezaría de nuevo.

 

─Bueno, está bien. ─Dijo al fin y sin despedirse se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía su mesa. Ya se entendía que su plan había fallado.

 

Cuando ya había recorrido el espacio de un metro, en él que había reflexionado que tenía que pensar en algo nuevo y no sólo en palabras, la voz del que menos esperaba captó su atención.

 

─Scorpius, espera.

 

Scorpius volteó y encaró a Albus, su compañero de curso aunque de Gryffindor, como era de esperarse. El chico tenía el cabello desordenado y la edad de 17 años se parecía mucho a su padre.

 

─¿Sí? 

 

─Sé que ya hemos hablado de tus intentos por conquistar a Lily de nuevo y la verdad es que yo estaba pensando si...

 

─Ujum...

 

Albus se calló al notar que Scorpius comenzaba a aburrirse y no le prestaba atención. Pensó que lo mejor era ir al grano.

 

─Quisiera hablar contigo, ¿vienes?

 

Scorpius se quedó en silencio durante el largo rato que trató de decidir cuál era la mejor respuesta. Francamente tenía que saber en que se beneficiaba. Y para ser sinceros, de Albus no se beneficiaba en nada, pero había que considerar las cosas tomando en cuenta que él era el hermano de Lily y podía servirle de algo después todo.

 

─Sí, está bien, hablemos. ─Dijo al fin.

 

Albus sonrió. Le dio gracias a Merlín que se había cepillado porque así garantizaba que su plan iba a dar resultado.

 

Con cautela tomó la mano de Scorpius y le pidió que lo siguiera. Extrañamente, Scorpius dejó que lo hiciera y no le importó las miradas de asombro que los veían. Albus trató de  mantenerse fijo en su objetivo. Aquello iba a ser largo y necesitaban un lugar seguro.

 

Y cuando pensaba en lugar seguro... se refería a lejos de la gente, en la sala de los menésteres.

 


End file.
